Goo Lagoon (Life Of A Sponge Transcript)
= SpongeBob Lifts Weights with Larry (SpongeBob is walking on the beach and bumps into Larry Lobster) SpongeBob: Whoa! Sorry, Larry. Larry: That's all right, SpongeBob. Say, how's about you and me go pump some iron? SpongeBob: Is that even possible? You can't even fit the pump inside the iron. Larry: I don't mean it like that dude! I'm on about weight lifting. Wanna join us? SpongeBob: Umm....ok. (Scene cuts to Muscle Beach) Larry: Here, try this. (He gives him a 10kg barbell) SpongeBob: Whoa! (He falls to the floor) Larry: Hmm. (He throws the barbell away). Try this (He passes him a 5kg barbell) SpongeBob: (He drops it and lands on his foot) AHHHHH!!!! *Dolphin Noise" Larry: '''(He lifts the weight off and gives him a stick) *Sigh* Try this. (SpongeBob falls over) Sorry dude, but if you don't sort your body out then you might end up like Patrick. (SpongeBob now looks like a exact clone of Patrick) '''SpongeBob: What? Patrick Orders an Ice Cream (Patrick walks to a ice cream stand) Patrick: Hmm... I'll have an Ice Cream please. Man: Sure what do you want. Patrick: Hmm what do you recommend? Man: We'll we have a banana split. Patrick: But then I'll need to go to the tailors! Man: Ok.....Well there's a Knickerbocker glory. Patrick: Ugh! Knickers and Boxers blended into an Ice Cream!? No thanks. Man: (Getting slightly agitated) Right. Well what about a sundae? Patrick: But it's only Friday! Man: (Angry): Listen kid, I don't care if you need to go to the tailors or if it's a Friday or if you don't like knickers and boxers!! Just order a flipping ice cream!!! Patrick: '''Fine. I'll have a meat and bear flavored ice cream in a cone please. '''Man: Are you trying to be funny!!?? Patrick: ''' No, but look behind you. (The man turns around to find a seabear) '''Man: (Nervously) Here kid, you're hired. I quit. (He runs off as fast as he could screaming while the sea bear chases him. Patrick picks up an ice cream) Patrick: Ahh there's that meat and bear flavored ice cream! (He licks it and walks off) Sandy Surfs the Waves (Sandy is shown on a surfboard in her bikini next to a giant wave) Sandy: Wooowee!!! Ride 'em, cowboy!! (She flips upside down) I call this one the Upside Down flip!. (She then balances one hand on the surfboard) I call this one the One Hand Headstand (She then does a front flip) I call this simply the Front Flip! (She crashes into a rock and gets washed to shore) I call this one.....The Wash Sandy to Shore............ (Patrick walks by) Patrick: Hey SpongeBob, how do surfers greet each other? SpongeBob: How? Patrick: They wave! SpongeBob: (Laughs) Sandy: *Sigh* (Patrick notices Sandy) Patrick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! A HAIRY CYCLOPS HAS WASHED UP ON THE BEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sandy Strangles Patrick's neck) Sandy: Why you little!!.........Call me a Hairy Cyclops EH!!!???. Squidward Attempts to Sunbathe (Squidward is lying on a sun bed near the sea) Squidward: Ahh what a great day! I love laying on my sun bed enjoying the lovely breeze and the hot sun. Nothing can go wrong! (SpongeBob and Patrick are laughing in the background) I take that back........ And what can I do for you two imbeciles? SpongeBob: Oh, me and Patrick came to say hi to you. Squidward: Well, now's the time to say goodbye. SpongeBob: But we just got here! Squidward: Fascinating. Now can you please go now? Patrick: Oh quit being so negative all the time! Squidward: Well I would but you two are here to ruin it! SpongeBob: How can we ruin it! First off we would need to destroy it needs to be in ruins. Squidward: See this is why I hate you so much. Goodbye!. (He gets out of his sun bed and walks off) SpongeBob: Squid, wait! Squidward: Not listening. SpongeBob: But it is important. Squidward: Go away! SpongeBob: Squidward I'm your close friend, I want to talk to you! Squidward: Still not listening! SpongeBob: But I was gonna say you were about to...... (Squidward smacks into a pole) Smack into a pole........ Squidward: Reason number 2454 of why I hate SpongeBob and Patrick so much. I get injured all the time....... Mr. Krabs Searches for Buried Treasure. (Mr. Krabs whistles while he carries his metal detector across the floor) Mr Krabs: Hmm let's see if there is any loot hanging about. (The metal detector detect's something) Yes!. (He pulls out a tire) No! (He searches again). (The metal detector detects something) Yes!. (He pulls out a boot) No!. (He searches again. The detector detects something) AHA!. (He pulls out someone's swim shorts) I got you now you......pair of swim shorts?. (A angry fish comes by naked) Nat: Thanks a lot, Cheapy McCheapskate!. (He snatches the swim shorts and puts them on before anyone looks). Next time check before you freeload! Mr Krabs: Sorry sir. (He wipes his forehead). Phew, I almost dodged the bullet that time!. Now back to my loot search. (He searches again. The detector detects something) Yes!. (He pulls out an old Krabby Patty) Ugh! What a good waste of a meal! (He searches again. The detector detects something) Now I have finally got you this time! If this is not loot I am going to scream! (He pulls out a live monster) Wow, I guess I was right. I am going to scream! (He runs off) AHHHHHHHHHHH!! A GIANT MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SpongeBob takes off his monster costume as he gets out of the sand) SpongeBob: I could have sworn I heard a noise. (He puts his ear near his belly) Surely I'm not that hungry. Am I?. (He walks off-screen) Rate This Episode Don't forget your name, score, and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:IRmjii